Welcome to The Rhythm of A Brand New Day
by FlareForTheDramatic
Summary: What happens when the quiet nerd of the Council falls for his smooth as butter playboy best friend?: IQ/Fender: R
1. What Is This Feeling?

**Dear Readers:**

**This story is about a relationship between two boys, yes, romantic relationship. Get use to it people, this is the twenty first century and I can write about such topics. I have seen a few other posters post Shelley/Amber stories, and I personally love them, and in the 60's there were gays, they weren't forth right, but they were there. And we can't deny them. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Welcome to The Rhythm of A Brand New Day:_

**Chapter One: What Is This Feeling?**

IQ was one of the quieter of The Council kids that came crashing through the door and caused a commotion all over Baltimore and gave teenage Baltimore the coolest tunes and the coolest moves, while driving the adults completely batty. IQ sat reading his history notes for the big upcoming midterm on the entire last part of the history text book they had gone over and over with so much detail, it almost made IQ's head spin. IQ glanced in front of him and saw Tammy hanging all over his best friend, Fender. IQ smiled as he looked at how happy the duo was, because rumors had been flying that Fender had someone on the side and IQ was worried, his best friend might end up exactly like well-known playboys like Link Larkin and Brad. IQ smiled as Fender made his way toward his dress table and took a seat next to IQ.

"So, you're really going to study hard for that midterm?" asked Fender giving IQ's book a quick tap and knocking it a bit from the nerdy boy's lap.

IQ looked up at his friend and smirked: "Hey, I can't just slack, you know my father and mother want the best for me." he said recalling all the discussions he had with his father about his future and how dancing on the show really wasn't much of a future, but IQ wanted to perform, it was in him like a piece of DNA or something.

"Oh well, I guess, you'll be going far then Einstein.." said Fender who popped in a piece of gum into his mouth as he continued to speak. "So, I think Tammy and I are kind of over." said Fender not sounding the least bit remorseful about what he had just said, despite having been with Tammy for almost two months, a Council record.

"But. Tammy really likes you, Fender, I mean, she's like crazy about you." said IQ who had not been attached to anyone, despite rumors he had once been linked to Shelley. The gossip of the Council was the downside of the fun, it brought down the fun by injecting non-related drama. Most of the girls on the Council lived for drama, but the boys tended to just do their own thing.

"Yeah, man, I know, but she's just such a drag to be around.." Fender said as he waved to Lou Ann, who seemed to be eyeing him from afar. IQ watched as Fender stood up and fixed the small creases from where he had sat down and smirked at his friend and walked toward Lou Ann. IQ felt an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach as Fender made his moves on the loud and loose Lou Ann: He took off his glasses and looked at himself in the mirror and thought about the possible emotions that could cause such a knot in his stomach: "Stress.." he said thinking perhaps he had been studying too hard., but that wasn't the case, he had been studying for hours and been making a lot of progress.

IQ ran through all the emotions from hunger to thirst and more, but none fit the description of his feelings, until he hit the word and it got caught in his throat: Jealousy. He was jealous, not of Fender, but of Lou Ann, Lou Ann for having Fender's attention, but how. How could this possibly be? Romantic feelings for the guy who had been his best friend since pre-school? "No, can't be." he said shaking his head and putting his glasses back on his face as he looked at himself in the mirror and then doubts slowly crept in, but no matter how hard IQ tried to shake them, the romantic feelings for Fender were spreading, and fast.

Fender looked back over at IQ and smiled at his friend, who seemed to be acting funny, but Fender knew IQ well enough to know that he had his odd moments, but he loved his best friend, they had been close since pre-school and shared everything from Boy Scouts to camping out under the stars, they had been through a lot and if Fender ever needed someone, he knew he could talk to IQ about it. Anything at all. Fender smiled and waved at IQ as he chatted up Lou Ann, who seemed eager to get Tammy's man on her arm.

IQ smiled at Fender, feeling his whole body begin to quiver when he saw Fender's smile, he was feeling almost nauseated by what was happening to him: He stood up and walked over to the bathroom and went inside locking the stall door and sitting on the toilet seat with his head in his heads and his glasses on his head as he rubbed his eyes and thought about all the swirling emotions he was feeling: Jealous of that skank Lou Ann, possible love for his best friend. "No, it just can't be." he said to himself as Fender's voice came into the room: "IQ, you okay?" asked Fender with concern in his tone.

"I'm fine." said IQ trying to hide the growing joy he had left Lou Ann to check on him. "I just needed a minute alone, I thought I might be sick." he said attempting to hide his true emotions.

"Well, don't get sick on me now, man. I need you. You're my best friend and what's a guy without his best friend." said Fender standing with his foot across the door of the stall where IQ sat shamelessly trying to erase the feelings in his mind. "Best friends forever, right, buddy." he said as he sounded so full of joy to have his best friend at his side.

"Yeah. Right." said IQ attempting to cover his tracks and sound normal, well, as normal as a guy falling in love with his best friend could sound.


	2. I'm Not That Girl

**Chapter Two: I'm Not That Girl.**

IQ slowly got up from his seat on the toilet and walked out of the stall as Fender had moved hearing his best friend begin to stir. "You sure, you're okay?" asked Fender looking at his best friend, who looked very pale and completely not like himself. Fender knew behind the studying and the glasses, IQ was a great guy and he had a lot of personality, but the Council only saw him as the nerdy one, the one who was tops of their class at Patterson Park, the one who knew all the answers, and was usually doing half of their homework for them. Fender smiled: "Come on buddy, I'm going to need you to be healthy and ready to rock for the Corny Collins Hop tonight!" he said as he put his arm around IQ's shoulders.

IQ smiled as he looked at his best friend, who had just placed his arm around, it sent a warmth through his entire body, it felt perfect, almost heavenly, but to others it would seem a sin to think of another boy like that, IQ looked at Fender and half smiled as he put his glasses back on his face: "Don't worry, Fender, I'll be ready for the hop, trust me." he said smiling as he starred into Fender's dark eyes and seemed lost for a moment until he felt Fender's arm leave his shoulders with a gentle pat. "That's great, man. I cannot wait." Fender said as he licked his hand and sent it through his already Ultra Clutch stiff hair. "Can't let my best friend, sit home alone." he said as he walked out onto the set and awaited the show to begin. IQ smiled. "Yeah, I'll never let you down." IQ said in a dreamy tone as he starred at the perfection of his best friend, then shook his head attempting to rid the feelings once more, only to lose them in the opening notes of the theme song, The Nicest Kids in Town.

The show ended and the kids were all a twitter with the excitement for the hop that night. IQ smiled as he grabbed his books from his dress table and walked toward the exit, and then looked back at his table at the exact moment, Tammy came crashing down onto the seat of her table in tears. IQ hid behind a piece of set and watched the scene unfold: Lou Ann came walking up to her dress table as she grabbed her purse from the table and was collecting her personal belongings. "How could you." Tammy's voice rang up from the facedown position she was in on her dress table.

"Do what?" said Lou Ann innocently acting as if she didn't know what the hell Tammy was talking about. IQ was shocked, Lou Ann was a known bitch, everyone knew it, she competed with Amber for the title of Council Bitch, but Amber was much harsher and meaner, and usually won hands down. Lou Ann continued to stuff things into her purse. Tammy stood up calmly and walked over to Lou Ann's table and knocked the purse off the table. "You know exactly what you did you backstabbing bitch! You stole my god damn boyfriend from right under my nose!" exclaimed Tammy getting into it with Lou Ann: IQ could see her eyes were red from crying and her face was growing angry by the moment.

"You stupid bitch!" exclaimed Lou Ann, whose hand went slapping across Tammy's already red face, making it even more red. IQ drew back as the two began screaming and fighting over Fender. IQ slowly made his way out of the door, as Velma's voice rang out in shriek and IQ knew that the two had been found and would be dealt with accordingly.

IQ stood in his bathroom of his home getting his hair exactly right for the hop: IQ had showered and dressed and was now working on his 'do. IQ smiled as he ran a comb through his already stiff hair attempting to make it look completely stiff, as if it were possible. IQ sprayed more Ultra Clutch onto his hair and then fluffed his grayish green jacket and looked at himself in the mirror with a soft smile: IQ gazed into the mirror and he thought about Fender and the fight that had occurred just as he was leaving the show that afternoon, IQ slowly went over the motto in his mind to repress this silly feelings for Fender, he couldn't possibly, be.. he couldn't even get himself to say it, he had repressed it so much. IQ smiled as he heard his mother's voice ring up from the living room: "IQ! Fender is here." Her voice said with its sweet motherly tone, if only she knew her son's lust had just walked into their home.

Fender walked into the Duke family living room, one he had been in so many times before, pictures of IQ and his family were all over the living room: One of himself and IQ caught his eye and Fender slowly picked it up from the small coffee table: The picture was one taken when they were five years old and they had just celebrated IQ's fifth birthday and Fender had smashed cake into IQ's face and IQ had smashed some into Fender's face and they had their arms around each other's shoulders and someone had taken a picture. Fender touched the frame's edges and smiled remembering the good old days when girls had cooties and he and IQ had been closer than ever.

IQ made his way down the stairs and noticed what Fender was doing and smiled and snuck up on his best friend slowly: "You know, you smashed it in my face, I was just getting revenge." He said smirking as he noticed Fender slightly jump. Fender looked at IQ: "Yeah right, you know you hit me first." Fender said jokingly as he handed the frame to IQ to put down when their hands touched. IQ felt the warmth from earlier returning, but he pushed it aside. Fender looked at IQ and for a brief moment he swore that he saw his best friend blush. Fender shrugged it off as IQ put the picture on the table. "Ready to rock, IQ?" asked Fender strumming a fake air guitar as he usually did for the opening of the show. "Yes, I am, Fender!" he said as he stood looking back at the photo then following his friend outside.

The hop was doing just that, hopping. IQ had danced and danced to the latest hits, he had twisted and shouted, mashed potatoed, shook his tail feather and done The Madison. IQ's eyes searched the crowd, ignoring the Negro section being roped off to the left. IQ was looking for Fender, but he couldn't find him. IQ sighed as he felt the beat of the next song and slowly continued to dance. IQ felt the fast beat begin to slow as Corny's smooth baritone come into the air: "Now a song for all you crazy kids in love." Corny said making a brief wink at Brenda, who turned bright pink. IQ sighed as he stood against the wall looking bored, no one ever wanted to slow dance with him, so he'd watch the others and sigh. IQ felt himself go breathless as he caught sight of Fender and Lou Ann. IQ looked at the two of them and them seemed so close, and then Lou Ann looked up into Fender's eyes for a brief moment and gazed into them then their lips met and IQ felt his voice shriek: "No!" very loudly over the music. People turned to look at IQ who had just caused a major scene: Fender and Lou Ann pulled away from their kiss to look at IQ, who had turned bright red and his eyes had begun to tear up. IQ looked at everyone then back at Fender and Lou Ann and made a b-line for the door. "IQ! Wait!" said Fender following his best friend out the door of Patterson Park, leaving the room in whispers.


	3. As Long As You're Mine

**Chapter Three: ****As Long As Your Mine**

Fender came running out of Patterson Park completely confused by what had just occurred: He was not exactly sure why his best friend had just made a complete scene in front of the entire sophomore class over him going to kiss his new girlfriend. Was IQ in love with Lou Ann? Did he want to steal Lou Ann from him because he wasn't going to allow that no way, no how. Fender spotted IQ walking quickly down the street up ahead: "Hey!" he exclaimed sprinting up toward IQ. IQ swirled around, he had taken his glasses off his face and his eyes were wet with tears and his face was red. "What the fuck was that, man?" asked Fender looking IQ up and down noting the look of his friend. Fender walked closer to IQ: "What has gotten into you, man? You're acting so strange." he said moving closer to IQ in a threatening manner. "If you think for one second you can steal Lou Ann from me then your sadly mistaken, because I—" Fender got interrupted by IQ's voice in a whisper: "I don't want Lou Ann." Said IQ with hesitation in his tone as his eyes averted Fender's gaze.

"Then what is your problem, IQ. I mean why did you just scream right before I kissed Lou Ann, if you don't want Lou Ann, why would you not want us to kiss." said Fender standing across from his best friend, he was confused, if IQ didn't like Lou Ann, then why he would object to them kissing was beyond him. IQ looked up from the cement and felt himself turn completely red in the face as he listened to Fender talk: He couldn't just come out and say he was falling in love with him, that would be too weird. IQ looked at him for a moment and then slowly began to speak: "I don't know." He said with a mere shrug of his shoulders, his eyes avoiding him.

"IQ, what does that even mean?, your making any sense, you don't want Lou Ann, then why would you--- Tammy!" Fender said pointing a finger at IQ, "that stupid bitch put you up to this didn't she, I mean come on, she was mooning over Sketch the entire time we were going out, and gets all offended when I decide to go out with someone else." He said thinking he has found the reason IQ did what he did: "Why would you help me ex-girlfriend, you're my best friend and best friends don't do that to each other." Fender said looking at IQ as he noticed him not looking at him again. "Will you fucking look at me?" He said walking up to him and making him look at him by lifting his chin to look into his eyes. IQ felt the sudden rush of warmth as Fender's hand touching his chin, he wanted so badly to smile and enjoy the moment, but he knew that was wrong, he needed to suppress the emotions that had caused the sudden outburst at the hop.

"I have to go." IQ stammered as he slowly pulled away from the warmth of Fender's hand apprehensive to leave the warmth behind. Fender looked at IQ and sighed: "Must you always run away from your problems, we need to talk about this!" Fender said following IQ as he attempted to get away. IQ turned to look at Fender and he couldn't do it anymore, he couldn't suppress it anymore: "What do you want from me, Fender. I, I can't talk to you about what I'm feeling because you'll just think I'm a freak and never talk to me again." IQ said as he stood crossed arm in front of his best friend. "What the hell are you talking about, IQ? I just don't understand why you didn't want me to kiss Lou Ann." Fender said completely confused now by his friend's dramatic actions. "Do I need to spell it out for you, I. I've fallen in love with you." IQ finally letting out the words that he had suppressed deep down and then covered his mouth with his hands. Fender looked at IQ with a shocked on look on his face, had his best friend just said what he thought he said? He was... in love with him? IQ looked at Fender and shook his head and turned away: "I knew it, you think I'm a freak, and you'll probably stand back and laugh at me like everyone will come Monday at the show." IQ said as he felt Fender's hand on his shoulder. IQ's eyes met Fender's and he noticed something he had never seen in them: understanding.

"Fender, what is it?" IQ asked looking at him and feeling his dark eyes stare into his blue ones. Fender touched IQ's face with his hand and smiled: "IQ, do you know how many girlfriends I've had." Fender said looking at IQ with a soft smile. "Hundreds, if you count all those ones from middle school." IQ said not wanting the feeling of Fender's hand on his face to ever stop. "Well, I have something to confess. I never loved any of them, not a single one. Do you know why?" he asked with a soft smirk. "I. I don't." stammered IQ feeling the rush of being in such a compromising position with his growing crush. "Because, it's been you I've always felt for." Fender said as he slowly leaned in close to IQ's ear and whispered: "And now, it's coming true." Fender said as his lips touched IQ's, sending a shiver down IQ's spine. IQ let the kiss shiver his entire body and kissed back, but then pulled away: "But Fender, if that's true, why would be going out with Lou Ann?" IQ asked confused by all the new developments. "Because, IQ, I can't not have a girl in my life, people talk, and then rumors would spread and I'd be ruined you know how it is; I have to keep up appearances." Fender said fixing the collar on his jacket. "If I was dateless, then people would talk. So I put up this front that I'm a complete ladies man, when really ladies are not what I want." Fender said moving closer to IQ. IQ pushed him back: "I will not do this, Fender, I have fallen for you, but I refuse to sit back in the closet and wait for you to follow me out." IQ said turning to walk away and freak out about the feeling of his lips and Fender's linking.

"IQ! Wait, please." Fender said placing his hand on IQ's shoulder: "I don't want you to be upset with me, ever since we were kids, I've thought about how handsome you were and how intelligent you were, but that wasn't how I was suppose to act, so I hid behind a mask, and I can't just let the mask fall off and reveal who I am, it would destroy my life." Fender said pleading with IQ: "Don't leave like this, we can be together, but I just can't do this in public." Fender said as he hoped IQ would understand. IQ turned to face Fender and sighed: "I won't sit idle while you make out with every Council girl, and then come over and make out with me." IQ said looking at Fender and touching his face with his hand: "I just can't do it." IQ said turning and walking away, giddy and excited to have Fender now on a string. Fender watched as his best friend, and secret crush walked away from him leaving him completely speechless.


	4. Popular

**Chapter Four: Popular**

The next day at school and on the Corny Collins Show set, everyone was talking about IQ's outburst at the hop: "I heard he was jealous of Fender for getting with Lou Ann, because he's always secretly had a crush on her." Brenda said to Tammy, who rolled her eyes at the mere mention of the bitch she knew as Lou Ann. "Please, I hope IQ has better taste than that, why would he go for such a slut like that, he's a great guy, he is too good for her so is my Fender Bender." Tammy referring to Fender by the nickname she had given him. "Oh please, your both wrong, I heard Lou Ann had been leading them both along and she had told IQ earlier that day that she was going to break up with Fender for him, and then he saw them about to kiss, and he freaked." Amber von Tussle said as she put on her blush at her dress table. "I mean, what else could it possibly be but, that." Amber said putting on some blush. "I guess that makes sense." Brenda said flattening her dress as she looked in the mirror examining her stomach. Tammy looked over at the boy's side of the dressing tables and saw IQ come walking by with a smile on his face, she watched as the boys starred as he walked by not sure what to say. IQ took his seat at his dress table and placed his books on the table and put his messenger bag on the floor.

Tammy made her way over to the boys side, getting a full blast of Ultra Clutch to the face from Brad and Link who were playing with Ultra Clutch cans spraying people who walked by: Tammy took a seat on the chair next to IQ: "Hey IQ." Tammy said batting her eyes at him, she always thought IQ was a nice quiet guy, never would give him the time of day though, she went for the more edgier, bad boy, like Fender. "Oh, Hi Tammy." IQ said as he opened one of his thick textbooks and pulled out a notebook from his bag along with a pencil. Tammy sighed; she didn't understand how someone could be on the most popular show in Baltimore and be such a nerd. "So, what exactly happened last night, between you and Fender? I mean why you flipped out at the hop when he was going to kiss Lou Ann, is there something going on between you and Lou Ann?" asked Tammy with a slight flirting in her tone. IQ looked at Tammy, IQ knew that Tammy was on of the trio of gossip queens: between herself, Amber and Shelley, the whole world knew everything about everyone. IQ knew too well the effect these girls had on the people of the show and their school at large, they once told the entire school about the time he got locked out of the locker room by the other guys. IQ half smiled at Tammy: "Oh nothing, just stuff." IQ said looking back at his notebook as he copied the terms into it for the upcoming test in history. Tammy felt determined, to get an answer to her question, she wanted to know what was going on and she wanted the truth.

"Well, IQ, I'm your friend and I was deeply concerned by what occurred and just wanted to make sure your okay." Tammy said taking a hold of the can of Ultra Clutch on his dress table. IQ smiled: "We both know you have better things to do than "be concerned" with me, because we both know you just want to know so you and your duo of destruction can have a good laugh at my expense, well you've barked up the wrong tree, sweetheart." IQ said shocked by the candor he had been exhibiting lately, from last night with Fender and now telling off Tammy, it made IQ feel strong and not so shy. Tammy looked shocked and disgusted all at the same time: She stood and gawked for a moment then swirled on her heel and walked off. The boys cheered IQ as Tammy made her way back to the girl's side of the Council tables. "Wow." was all the words Amber and Shelley could muster for they had witnessed the whole thing from their side of the room. "Where did that come from? He barely made a peep when we were calling him four eyes yesterday and now he's standing up for himself, that's shocking." said Shelley as she brushed her hair and starred vainly into the vanity mirror. "I know, I don't know what the hell is up with that nerd, but I'm going to be damned if I'm not going to find out." Tammy said grabbing the can of Ultra Clutch and eyeing Fender as he made his way toward his own dressing table near IQ's. Tammy noticed that Fender wasn't even looking at his best friend, IQ, which was odd since they had apparently been close since they were toddlers. "That's odd. Maybe there's trouble in buddy paradise." said Amber getting the same vibe as Tammy. "I'm going to investigate." Tammy said looking back at Amber and Shelley, who were too busy looking at themselves to even remotely care what became of IQ and Fender.

Tammy made her way to Fender's table and sat down on the edge: "Hey stranger." Tammy said with a perky tilt of her head. "So, how are you?" she asked picking up the brush on his table and putting it through her strawberry blonde hair. "Hey Tammy." Fender said as he put gel into his hair and was spraying it with Ultra Clutch. "I'm good, and you?" he asked wondering why his once emotional wreck of an ex-girlfriend even cared, they were broken up and that's that. "Oh well, I just had a conversation with your best friend, IQ, and well, I don't understand all the details of last night and I was wondering if you could tell me." Tammy said batting her eyes at Fender. Fender stopped putting gel in his hair and looked at Tammy with a shocked expression: "You spoke to IQ, and what exactly did he say?" said Fender seeming a bit unnerved by what IQ could possibly say, he feared his reputation was on its way to ruin. "He was very vague as to why he flipped out when you and that skank were about to kiss." Tammy said making a reference to Lou Ann. "Oh." Fender said breathing a bit of a sigh of relief; he had feared the worst and that IQ had told her that he had kissed him the night before and that he was hiding behind a playboy status to protect himself from rumors and speculation of the public. "Yes, it was quite a waste of my time to speak to him, but you on the other hand." Tammy said running her hand through Fender's stiff hair. IQ had been sitting watching as Tammy was seducing Fender for information. He couldn't stand it anymore. "Fender, can I speak to you. Alone." IQ said standing up from his dress table and walking up to Fender and Tammy. "Sure." Fender said getting up from his chair quickly, causing Tammy to stumble a bit off balance. Tammy smiled as the two boys walked off talking in hushed tones. "There's a story there, and it's juicy and I'm going to find out what's going on." Tammy said as she noticed Brad and Link playing with Ultra Clutch again and she got another health dose of the spray to her face once more.

"What did you tell her?" asked Fender with a haste in his tone as he and IQ walked around the set, which was empty due to the show not starting for another hour and a half. IQ looked at Fender and made a serious expression on his face, a cool and calm expression: "Nothing, your status is still intact, it took all my self-control not to tell her how wonderful it was to feel your lips on mine." IQ said smirking at Fender, who looked at him shocked. "To tell her that the whole time you were kissing her you were thinking of me." IQ said as he pulled on Fender's jacket and kissed him passionately on the lips. Fender felt a shiver run down his spine and through his entire body. "Wow. IQ, what has gotten into you?" asked Fender as he pulled back and looked into his best friend's usually warm blue eyes, which were now cool and confident in tone. "I just realized I can't let anyone push me around, not even you, for too long I let people tell me what to do and who to be, and I'm not going to do that anymore, it ended last night." IQ said pulling on his tie to straighten it. "You will come to find what I mean once you own up to who you are deep down and stop caring what they think as well." IQ said looking into Fender's eyes. "It's not all about popularity and status, if you love someone you should be able to love them no matter what the popular crowd thinks." IQ said as he looked down the ground with a sigh. "I guess, I'll just pray you'll realize how much I care about you, and come to terms with how I feel." IQ said pleading with him to let him be his one and only, and not make him watch him kiss Tammy or Lou Ann or any other Council girl. "I want that special place in your heart for myself, not to watch as you trick Tammy or Lou Ann into thinking they have it." IQ said touching Fender's face gently. "You do have that special place in my heart, IQ." Fender said putting his hand on top of IQ's. "I want to believe you; I really do, but... I just can't, because my heart tells me to, but my brain tells me you're just telling me what I want to hear." IQ said as he felt Fender's hand on his, the warmth was still there. IQ took Fender's hand off his and kissed him gently on the lips as he looked into his dark eyes. "Make me a believer." IQ said walking off toward the dress table area to ready himself for the show while Fender stood watching him walk away and his words haunting him with every step he took. Fender sighed feeling like he wanted to cry, he was in love, but he didn't want anyone to know it.


	5. Thank Goodness

**Chapter Five:**** Thank Goodness**

A few days had passed since IQ had left Fender feeling completely lost in his thoughts, but the thoughts still lingered in Fender's mind. Fender sat in class starring out the window more confused and lost than he usually was in class. Fender lightly tapped his pencil on his binder and was attempting to find a way to win IQ back without giving up his identity. Fender looked over as IQ was studiously taking notes and being the normal good student that he was. Fender sighed as the bell rang and everyone got to their feet. Tammy stood up from her seat and made her way toward the spacey boy. "Hey you." Tammy said as she put a hand on his shoulder and smirked as if she was crossing some sort of line drawn in imaginary sand. "So, I was thinking about...us. And well, I think you and I deserve a second chance." Tammy said playing with a strand of her strawberry blonde hair to look seductive, but coming off more like an airhead. Fender didn't really hear what Tammy was saying, but he got the idea she was just trying to get back with him. Fender kept his eyes locked on IQ who was quietly making his way to his locker. Fender turned to Tammy with a fake smile on his face: "Tam, please. I have a lot on my mind; this is really not the time to be talking about us." Fender opened his locker and stashed his books inside with a shove.

"Babe, what is with you?" Tammy asked looking at the spacey way her ex-boyfriend was acting. Fender's eyes as Tammy noticed seemed to be on IQ, but for the life of her, Tammy could not understand why. "Fender, what is going on between you and IQ?" asked Tammy playing with her green barrette in her hair. Fender shook his head and cleared his mind for a moment as he looked at her for the first time in their whole conversation. "No babe, what makes you think that?" Fender said hopefully covering his tracks with his snoopy ex-girlfriend. "Well, you keep starring at him and you keep being all spacey when people mention him, if I didn't know better, which like I do, it would seem like you like him or something." Tammy said grabbing her purse from her locker and throwing her purse over her shoulder. "Please." Fender said shaking off the idea when that was exactly what was going on with him. "Good, because that whole...thing is like totally gross." Tammy said placing a piece of gum in her mouth with a soft smile. "It's so gross." had been all Fender heard when Tammy was talking, it took all of Fender's self control from screaming his love for IQ right then and there, but he couldn't.

"Yeah" was all that Fender could muster before he closed his locker and smiled: "I'll talk to you later, Tam." Fender said as he walked off and dropped a small piece of paper at IQ's feet. IQ watched Fender and knew exactly how to play it. IQ bent down and picked it up:

_IQ---_

_Listen, I know how I acted was stupid, and I know that. Please believe you are my one and only. _

_I know this isn't enough, so please come to my house later and I'll prove it in a better way._

_I cannot even express how I feel in these __meer__ words, please come to my house, I promise it will be worth your time and we can talk or more. _

_I love you,_

_Fender._

IQ looked at the paper and put the paper close to his heart and sighed for a moment: Fender was coming around and soon they would be able to be just as happy as the other Council kids were with their significant others. IQ closed his locker after grabbing his jacket and walked out like he was floating on air. Tammy looked at IQ and shook her head confused: She didn't know what was going on between her ex-boyfriend and his best friend, but she was damned if she was going to remain in the dark. Tammy heard Amber and Shelley's voices coming down the hall, and their laugh reached Tammy: The two girls walked down the hall arm and arm chatting about Lou Ann and Brenda's yelling match that had occurred over Corny. "Hey Tam." Amber and Shelley said almost in unison. "Hey." Tammy said her eyes following IQ as he slowly disappeared into the soft sunlight. "Still not sure what's up with your man?" asked Amber who looked at Link's council ring on her left finger. "Yeah, still not sure what's up with that lowlife boyfriend of yours?" asked Shelley glaring at Amber for looking at her ring, for Shelley's fling with Brad had ended without a ring or anything, just sex. And Shelley was use to sex, but she actually believed Brad had liked her, so now Shelley was going to use her feminine charms and make the poor asshole rue the day he messed with her. Tammy smiled trying brush off the pressure to find out: "I'll find out, and when I do, that nerd will pay for whatever he's done to my boyfriend. Oh golly, you don't think its reading or something serious like that?" asked Tammy as the trio made their way out of the hall.

IQ walked out of his home as dusk was setting to make his way over to Fender's home. IQ had been shaking with excitement since reading the note: IQ walked down the street that went along the row near his home with his mind buzzing with all kinds of things he wanted to say to Fender and how he was sorry for what he had done to him that day at the show. IQ walked up to Fender's home after just minutes of walking from his house. IQ stood and held his fist about to knock when he stopped and felt his heart skip a beat. IQ knocked and heard Fender's voice: "Come in." resonated Fender's voice from the other side of the door. IQ turned the handle and saw the most romantic scene before his eyes: Candles littered the front of the house lighting the way IQ was to walk. IQ took off his suede shoes and looked around the room feeling like he was to cry. IQ walked slowly up the steps as he noticed roses had been placed all over the floor as well. "Oh Fender." IQ said with a soft whisper as he came to the door he knew so well: One the door was a sign Fender had made in fourth grade that said in backwards letters his name and random things that had been racked up with time. IQ stood and slowly knocked on the door. "Enter." Fender's voice with a strong manner, almost a direct command as if he were talking to a servant boy.

IQ walked in and felt his breath be taken away as he saw Fender completely shirtless standing before him and candles and roses littered the room: IQ stood in shock as Fender moved closer to him and put his hands on his shoulder. "Baby." Fender said in a soft tone as he slowly removed IQ's jacket and looked into IQ's eyes as he took IQ's glasses from his face. IQ touched Fender's cheeks and smiled: "This is beautiful." IQ said almost in a whisper almost like it was a dream. Fender slowly opened IQ's shirt and looked into IQ's eyes as he touched his cheeks and smiled: "You and only you." Fender said in a truly emotional manner, like he was about to cry. IQ felt his clothes fall away and he also felt all the nerdy image fall away as well. IQ leaned forward and kissed Fender as the temperature in the room suddenly jumped at least a hundred degrees. IQ moved close and the two fell onto the bed. IQ began to kiss up and down Fender's neck, feeling the confidence that this new relationship was bringing out of him. Fender moaned slowly as IQ made his way up and down his neck and down his stomach. "Oh, Baby. Oh." Fender moaned as he slowly felt his member begin to erect. IQ smirked as he saw the member's erection on the rise. "Ooh. Yes, this will do very nicely." IQ said in a sexy deep tone, almost natural for the tenor IQ. IQ slowly put his lips on Fender's member and began to slowly suck the tip and slowly made his way up and down the member feeling the sweet taste of Fender's male liquid in his mouth, how delightful and fun it was to making a moment they would never forget.

The whole night was spent pleasuring the other: Hour and hour passed as the two switched positions over and over so the other could enjoy the pleasures of their labor. IQ and Fender finally fell onto Fender's bed, breathless and tired. IQ looked into Fender's eyes and they slowly locked lips and kissed letting all memories of right and wrong and people such as the trio of evil in their minds. Sweet love was all the two needed, as morning was only hours away and the kiss slowly ended, the two lovers drifted off to sleep in the midst of pure bliss.


	6. No One Mourns The Wicked

**Chapter Six: No One Mourns The Wicked.**

The glorious sun shined into the room on the naked and sweaty forms of the two lovers in a deep peaceful sleep: Fender slowly stirred and slowly sat up and looked over his shoulder at IQ sleeping next to him: Fender sighed as knew their love was now cemented, and if IQ even questioned his position being Fender's number one, he was completely crazy. Fender stood and slowly dressed and made his way down the stairs to cook himself and his love some breakfast. IQ slowly began to awake to the smell of cooking food from the kitchen: IQ stretched and picked up his clothes, which had been worn and creased for they had been worn the day before and grabbed his glasses from the side table. IQ stumbled in a lovely sing-song way down the hall and down the steps, more floating than walking. Fender turned as IQ sat down at the table, which he had set for them. "Morning baby." Fender said as he kissed IQ on the lips and took the plate from in front of him and put some eggs and bacon on it and placed it back in front of IQ. IQ smiled and slowly dug into the breakfast as Fender joined with a similar plate. The duo smiled and talked through breakfast while just enjoying each other's company, love had bloomed and was in full flourish.

IQ and Fender spent the rest of the day listening to 45s and just enjoying the bliss of their love by kissing and dancing cheek to cheek to the tunes of Elvis, Connie Francis and many others, but also shaking their tail feathers to the jams of the day: IQ finally left Fender's house in a cloud of bliss all the way back to his home. IQ walked into his room and fell onto his bed with a love filled sigh: IQ loved Fender and Fender loved IQ, and they were passionate about it, obviously from the passionate sex the two had the night before. Fender had been straightening up the house for when his parents returned from their European vacation when the door bell rang: Fender opened the door and Tammy stood doe-eyed in front of him.

"Hey Fender Bender." Tammy said in a sweet and perky tone as she made her way inside the house and smelled the instant smell of flowers: "Oooh. Fender did you buy me flowers?" she said looking all around for the flowers that Fender must have bought for her. "Eh, no, I just through out a vase of old flowers that my Dad bought my Mom like a month ago, that's the smell." Fender said covering his tracks. Tammy sighed as she fell onto Fender's coach, where she and Fender had spent plenty of nights of passionate kissing and even some hot nights of sex. Tammy smiled remembering all the times this coach had brought back: "So, Tam. What brings you here?" Fender said putting the candles back into the holders. "Well, Fender Bender, I am feeling we need to talk about us." Tammy said picking up a copy of a magazine on the table flipping passed pictures of celebrities like Rock Hudson and Doris Day. Fender looked at Tammy with a sideways look: "Tam, we're not together, we aren't a couple. "He said attempting to break it to the blissful strawberry blonde.

Tammy stood and looked Fender with hurt in her eyes: "What do you mean, Fender?" Tammy asked making her way over to Fender: "How can you stand there and deny what we have, this connection. How can you do this, Fender!" exclaimed Tammy glaring at Fender.

"Tammy, just leave." Fender said with an anguished sigh as he turned to put more candles in their holders: Fender wanted so badly to break it to Tammy about him and IQ, but he couldn't, it would destroy their bliss by telling one of the Queens of Gossip anything in private that he didn't want the other two to know. Fender took Tammy by the hand before she left and looked her in the eyes: "Tam, listen to me, you're an amazing girl, and out there is some guy who will be able to give you all I could only dream of giving you. Find him. Find your bliss." Fender said as he kissed her on the cheek and smiled hoping this settled it all.

"God!" exclaimed Tammy as she ran out the door slamming it behind her in anger. Tammy walked down the street popping her gum with each step trying to find a way to figure out why her Fender, the boy she had loved with all her heart had suddenly grown up almost and began to THINK. Thinking was something that Tammy only did when she was involved in a gossip hunt or when she HAD to pass a class in school or something. Tammy sighed and walked over to Patterson Park and sat down and sighed as she watched the blue sky and white clouds pass by. Tammy's eyes slowly filled with tears and she put her hands over her face and let all the sadness from this whole Fender situation coming out. All Tammy had ever dreamed was to marry Fender in a lavish wedding with Amber and Shelley as her two head bridesmaids and they would be married to Link and Brad respectively. Tammy sighed imagining all the things she and Fender would do in life from traveling to Europe to having children and enjoying life.

Tammy stood up and walked through the small park and saw so many couples as she made her way, which only made walking through the park even more painful. Tammy stopped as she had found a bench and looked over at what was known by Baltimore as Lover's Lane. The sun had started to slowly set and Tammy had begun to feel completely numb from the cool summer night. Tammy stood when something caught her eye: Fender's license plate stood out like a sore thumb in Tammy's mind.

Tammy shook hear thoughts and slowly moved toward the car and noted the fogged windows and felt her heart breaking into two pieces: Tammy couldn't see much through the small windows, so she cupped her hands over her eyes and peered in: Tammy drew back in shock as she had just saw something so disgusting, she wanted to be sick. Her boyfriend, Fender was naked and making out feverishly with a boy: Tammy's heart slowed as she was determined to find out who was this new man in Fender's life and who was the one who had come between her and her Fender Bender.

"Oh. Fender. Oh god." moaned the voice from car that Tammy knew sounded familiar but Tammy could not put her finger on it. Then the whole world opened and screamed the answer in unison with Fender's coarse voice: "Oh IQ!" exclaimed Fender's voice from the car. All the wind felt knocked out of Tammy as she felt her whole world fall apart: Fender was in love with IQ, but how! Tammy turned on heel and ran, she ran from the horrible scene she had just witnessed. Her legs felt numb but Tammy continued to run until she arrived at Shelley's home. Tammy knocked and Shelley answered and looked at an out of breath Tammy.

"Wow, Tam. What's going on?" asked Shelley, who was joined by Amber who had come over to practice their new song for the show. "Fender." Tammy said taking a breath to hopefully catch her breath from the long run from the horror she had witnessed. "Yes, what about Fender? Come on Tam, Come on girl!" said Amber clapping her hands on the last part of it. "What the hell was that for Amber?" asked Shelley as she glared at Amber then looked back at Tammy. "It works on Lassie." Amber said with a shrug of her shoulders. Tammy looked at the girls as she had now caught her breath: "Fender is in love with IQ." Tammy said feeling hot tears begin to stream down her face.

"What!?" exclaimed both Shelley and Amber in shock. "No, that cannot be, are you sure?" asked Amber shaking the horrid thought of IQ's tall skinny body and Fender's strong muscular forms naked or worse, kissing. "I saw it with my own goddamn eyes, Amber!" exclaimed Tammy as she felt Shelley's arms around her. "Shh. What did you see?" Shelley said attempting to calm her friend, she had never heard of such a thing: Two men in love? Unheard of! She had heard of mix race couples, and she thought that was bad, but this was much worse.

"They were at Lover's Lane, having a session of... of..." Tammy couldn't even bring herself to say the word but the two girls got it and looked shocked.

"Golly, Tammy. I could not even believe that, what are you going to do?" Shelley asked with a soft tone in her voice, a very unusual tone to hear from bitchy Shelley.

Tammy sat up and stopped crying the only thought came out in only one word: "Revenge." Tammy said with a harsh tone which shook Shelley and Amber. "I'll make that goddamn nerd's life so damn miserable he will wish he were dead." Tammy said looking at Amber and Shelley. "And you two will help me. When I'm done with IQ, he'll wish he had never messed with us." Tammy said with a harsh evil laugh: Shelley's face brought up a sneer of pure pride in her friend and Amber smiled her pretty little devil smile. "We'll make those two pay." Shelley said laughing and rubbing her hands together in a scheming manner. Amber looked at the two and smiled: "No one crosses us." Amber said joining her two friends in scheming.


	7. March of The Witch Hunters

**Chapter Seven: March of The Witch Hunters:**

Tammy walked down the hallway with a spring in her step as she approached her locker and swished her strawberry blonde hair as she walked. Today was her day. Tammy was going to get revenge on that bastard IQ for stealing her man. How sick the thought of two men kissing made Tammy, but that feeling of icky only drove her closer and closer to the revenge that she and her two fellow gossiping queens had plotted. Tammy spotted IQ making his way to his locker as she closed hers. Tammy smiled and slowly approached his locker as he was closing it, holding a stack of books. Tammy _accidentally _knocked into IQ causing all his books to fall. IQ watched in horror as the books fell and quickly bent to pick them up. Tammy slowly walked passed him with a big smile on her face as she kicked IQ's chemistry book into the next part of the hallway. Tammy smiled and thought to herself: This is just the beginning.

Tammy walked into homeroom and took her seat and waited for IQ to come walking in so she could put on another attack on the bastard. IQ walked in holding his books with a look of distain as he had just had to chase down several of his books from being kicked around the hallway. IQ turned to Tammy as he placed his books down on the desk in front of him. "Thanks so much for that, Tammy." IQ smiled thinking how bitchy Tammy was for doing such a thing. "Oh your so welcome, IQ. Anytime." Tammy said giving IQ a happy smile while planning IQ's public humiliation. IQ sat down and began to work on a last bit of studying before his big English test the next period. As Tammy plotted behind him, she caught sight of the boy she was doing all this to win back enter; Fender strolled in and brought a huge smirk to her face as he sat down next to IQ and glanced back at her with a welcoming smile. "Morning, Tam." Fender said as he pulled out a book and began to read. Tammy's eyes widened as she noticed her ex-boyfriend reading. "Fender Bender!" Tammy exclaimed shocked by such behavior, _Her _Fender Bender **never** read anything not even a TV Guide. Fender pulled his eyes from the words and turned when he heard Tammy's squeaky shriek. "Yes." he said with a soft smile as he glanced over at his best friend and secret boyfriend out of the corner of his eye. "Oh nothing. Just wondering what you were reading because I didn't think you liked reading." Tammy said glaring at IQ's back knowing full well that the nerdy boy was slowly turning Fender into a loser and as well as a homosexual. 

"Oh yeah. I don't normally but IQ told me this book was cool and I actually like it. It's called _King Arthur and The Knights of The Round Table._" Fender said reading the title from the cover. Tammy grimaced as Fender went on to describe the book and it's characters, like she actually cared. "Oh my. IQ is just wonderful isn't he?" Tammy said in a sarcastic tone. "He is just too good to be true, I mean it's almost as if you could just **love** him." Tammy said making sure she stressed the word of "love." Fender looked at her oddly and covered his feelings of true love for IQ. "Um. I guess you could say that, but I mean he is my best friend." Fender said wondering what would cause Tammy to say such a thing. 

The bell rang and the day of school began. Tammy met up with her two cohorts in the hallway as they spotted IQ and Fender walking off to class. "Oh gosh, it is so disgusting just seeing them together after what you told us, Tam." Shelley said admiring herself in the mirror of her locker. "Yeah, it's like so gross." Amber said brushing her hair and admiring herself in her own locker mirror. Tammy sighed with a smile: "He'll get his. Little Mr. Smarty Pants is going down." she slammed her locker and walked to class.

IQ sat down outside Patterson Park during lunch and opened his brown bag and slowly began to put the things on the table in front of him: chips, tuna sandwich, apple and a apple juice. IQ smiled as he began to enjoy his favorite sandwich and waited patiently for Fender to arrive. IQ felt something hit his back as he turned and got a face full of grape juice from someone behind him. IQ felt the cold purple liquid hit his glasses causing him to be blinded. IQ took off his glasses and began to clean them and licked his fingers to fix his hair. IQ sighed as he looked down at his now completely soaked lunch. IQ looked behind him to see the Trio of Destruction giggling and laughing. "Oh it's so hilarious. Ha. Ha. Ha." IQ said as he put his now ruined lunch into the paper bag. IQ turned to see Fender and smiled as he came and sat down next to him. "What happened, babe?" Fender whispered as he opened his brown bag and began to pull out his lunch. IQ looked at Fender and glanced back at Tammy, Shelley and Amber giggling. "Your ex has been making my life pretty hellish all day. She knocked into me at my locker and I dropped all my books, now she's throwing grape juice on me." IQ said drawing attention to his wet shirt and hair. "Oh." Fender said glaring back at Tammy and her laughing cohorts. "I'll deal with this." Fender said gently squeezing IQ's hand and making his way behind his love to his psycho ex. "Excuse me, Tammy. Why are you picking on IQ?" Fender said glancing at Tammy who was snacking on carrot sticks. "Me? Pick on IQ? Never." Tammy said laughing to herself. 

"You did. You knocked his books from his hands this morning and now grape juice?" Fender said glaring at his ex wondering how he could have even though she was even was good enough to be involved with him in his charade. "That's so mature of you, three." Fender said glaring at Tammy, Shelley and Amber. "Oh please. I didn't do anything to Mr. Smarty Pants." Tammy said with a serious look on her face, which was hard to hold. "Oh really." Fender said glancing at her two laughing cohorts. "Well, let me just say if you think what you're doing will win me back, your seriously mistaken." Fender said turning his back on Tammy to return to IQ who had been watching the exchange of words. 

"Oh just wait, Fender Bender." Tammy said in a whisper to Amber and Shelley. "You'll see whose with who when all is said and done." Tammy said as the bell rang to end lunch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Corny Collins dressing area was a buzz during it's usual pre-show preparation. All the council kids were spraying Ultra Clutch and combing and brushing their hair to look perfect for that day's show. IQ had been sitting at his dress table when he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder gently. IQ turned to see Fender standing behind and before IQ could say anything, Fender put his finger to his lips and pointed to the stage, which was deserted. IQ nodded and stood and followed Fender. Tammy caught sight of the two and turned to Amber and Amber smiled and nodded and walked over to her mother's office quickly. 

Fender took hold of IQ's hand and walked into the deserted backdrop of the show and turned and looked into his love's lovely green eyes. Fender leaned forward to kiss IQ and felt a finger stop him. "Fender, I think Tammy knows about us." IQ said looking seriously into Fender's eyes. "She's been making my life hell for the whole damn day. On top of the books and the juice, tripped me during Math today and she knocked me into a trash can on my way to bus to the show today." IQ said recalling his trip into a trash can. "It's scary, babe." IQ said snuggling close to Fender's chest and looking scared into Fender's eyes. "Don't worry, IQ." Fender said running his fingers through his love's shiny dark hair. "She's in it to get me back, she doesn't know why I'm always with you, she's just taking it out on you because I'm always with you, plus how could she possibly know." Fender said kissing IQ gently on the lips. 

"I don't know." IQ said shyly as he kissed Fender back and looked into his eyes and all felt perfect. Love was in full bloom. "I feel like I'm floating on a cloud and I never want to come down." IQ said smirking as he kissed Fender briefly and then allowed Fender to respond. "Me too."

"Well prepare to fall." a coarse venomous voice sounded from behind IQ. IQ froze and turned slowly to see Velma von Tussle standing behind him. "This kind of behavior is not Council member behavior." Velma said as she walked over to the two boys and stood between them. "I cannot believe my own eyes, I mean that pinko Tracy Tugboat is bad enough, but this, this!" she said pushing them apart. "IQ, how I was blind to think such a quiet boy didn't hide secrets." she said loudly which caused the Council to watch. "But, kissing boys." she said loudly which sent a shockwave through the Council who all began to whisper and glanced around at one another in shock. Tammy, Shelley and Amber stood front row center watching the drama unfold. "I.. I.." was all IQ could say as he glanced down at the floor. "I'm sorry to say, IQ, but you are hereby removed from the Council for behaving in unfit Council member behavior." Velma said with no emotion in her voice.

"Mrs. Von Tussle, But. I." was all IQ got out before Velma silenced him with a single glance. "Go to your table and clear your things." she said pushing him toward the crowd behind them. IQ felt hot tears begin to fall down his face. His whole life was the Council and now it was.. Gone. IQ walked slowly up to the crowd which slowly parted and IQ could hear whispers and voices talking about him. IQ came to the end and was face to face with Amber, Shelley and Tammy. "Poor IQ." Amber said shaking her head and laughing. "Poor little nerd." Shelley said laughing and glancing over at Tammy. "Well, Well. Looks like Fender couldn't save you this time. Never mess with me, IQ. I always get my way." Tammy said with a chuckle as she pushed past him toward the rest of the Council which was now abuzz with IQ talk. IQ sighed and sniffled as the tears fell fast and furious. 

"Fender, you are lucky to be here. I am holding all blame on IQ because I believe he has you fooled." Velma said as she spoke to Fender. "But, Mrs. Von Tussle, I really. I. I do love IQ." he said with a sincere voice and face. "Oh please, you will see that once he is gone, all will return to normal." Velma said turning to the crowd behind her. "Nothing to see, all is over. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to make sure the trash is removed from this station." she said walking toward IQ's dress table.

Fender watched as IQ cried into his dress table as Velma slowly made her way to pack his things. IQ looked so sad, all Fender wanted was to run and kiss him and assure him all would be fine. Fender glared at Tammy as she talked to her two horrid cohorts. "I hope your happy." Fender said walking passed her. "Oh Fender Bender, darling. Now that he's gone, We'll be getting back to where we left off." she said reaching out to grab his arm. Fender pulled away and glared at her. "You just ruined his life. Velma is calling his parents and they will certainly not allow me to ever see him again, Thank you Tammy. For ruining my love's life." Fender said feeling tears coming. Tammy looked down feeling a sinking feeling of guilt. Tammy looked up as Fender had walked over to IQ's table and was holding IQ who was hysterically crying. Tammy sneered and blocked her feeling of guilt. "You'll come around, Fender Bender." she screamed out. "He will. He will." she said to herself and then out loud to Amber and Shelley. "Oh he so will." they both said in unison. "I hope so." Tammy said as she turned to hear what the others were saying about her handy work.


	8. I'm Not That Girl Reprise

* * *

**Author's Note: **I am so glad that so many people over the last year [Can you believe it?] have been following IQ and Fender's journey, and I want to thank everyone who posted a review or favorited this story. You guys are the reason I've decided to continue on their journey. This is for you guys! 3

* * *

**Chapter 8: I'm Not That Girl [Reprise]**

A few weeks passed after the incident and one would think something like this would surely die down once a new scandal, but alas that was not the case. Fender sat in homeroom starring at IQ's chair in two rows ahead of him hoping, wishing that the boy with the green rimmed glasses would come walking in and take his seat and his place in Fender's heart once more. The bell rang causing Fender to shake out of his dizzy dream-like stare on the chair as more and more people began to file into the room.

Of course, these people knew all about what had gone on between the third most popular boy on the Corny Collins Show and the smartest kids in the sophomore class. However, it seemed like most people blamed it on IQ, not Fender, for people acted normally to Fender, well at least to his face. Fender sighed as the morning announcements came on and began to babble about the same old tired things as usual, but Fender's mind was not there, it hadn't been since that day.

"Hey!" spoke a shrill and perky voice that Fender knew all too well as he turned to see his ex-girlfriend Tammy with a smile across her lips as she took the seat next to him and turned to speak with him, but he suddenly got up and moved. "How dare you." he grumbled as he moved up to the seat he had been starring at so dreamily early. "Fender Bender." Tammy said in a whiny voice as she crossed her legs and glanced ahead at the dark haired boy sitting just a few rows away from her. She had put so much work into the plan to get IQ out of the way, she had toiled and schemed for days in hopes that once IQ was out of the way, she'd have Fender back in her life and all would be blissfully perfect as it had been before.

Fender shook off Tammy's annoying voice as the morning announcements faded from the room which surely meant the first bell was going to ring any second, and after weeks of this cold-shoulder treatment, Tammy was determined to get Fender to speak to her: one way or another.

The first bell rang and Tammy pounced for Fender as he got out of Fender's old chair heading for the door. "You can't stay mad at me forever, Fender Bender! I did this for us! I wanted us to be happy!" Tammy said standing in front of him pouting her lips in the way she always did when she wanted things to go her way. Fender glared coldly at Tammy as her shallow words hit him and only made the hole left empty by IQ's disappearance even that much more unbearable to stand. "Stop calling me that, Tammy!" Fender said as he kept his eyes firmly focused on her, letting her feel his heart-break, his sadness and his longing, each emotion he had been feeling for weeks but kept locked up. "Tammy, I was happy, and it wasn't with you. I loved IQ, and you ruined his life, you ruined our lives!" Fender's anger growing as all those emotions flowing out like lava out of a building volcano.

"B-But I-I-I…" was all Tammy could squeak out as Fender let her have it for getting his boyfriend, and what a disgusting term that was for her to think, suspended from school with possibility of expulsion and as if that weren't bad enough, he was also black-balled from the Council. "You know what would truly make me happy!? Is if you never spoke or looked at me, again!" Fender said pushing passed her almost knocking her into the lockers nearby. Tammy turned, tears in her eyes as she called after him but he didn't turn once to look at her.

Tammy covered her eyes with her hands trying to keep the tears from coming, but they just kept coming. Realizing the hallway was not the proper place for such behavior Tammy dashed off to the bathroom, defeated and alone.


	9. Wonderful

**Chapter 9: Wonderful. **

"So, IQ." Doctor Nelson said looking at the young man with the green rimmed glasses sitting on the couch looking at the wall of diplomas and accolades behind him. "IQ!" Doctor Nelson said snapping his fingers in front of the young man's face who seemed completely disinterested in talking to him. "Yes, sir." IQ said in a very bored tone as the man began to ask for seemingly the trillionth time about IQ's "unhealthy" relations with another boy.

IQ's mind wandered away from the man's droning voice as he spoke of how such a relationship was unhealthy and needed to be cured immediately if he ever wanted to function in society properly. IQ's mind focused on the boy and the relations he had with said boy that the dear doctor found to be so "unhealthy." IQ missed Fender dearly, and daily he would sneak down stairs from his bedroom prison and switch on the TV and watch the Corny Collins Show just to see him. When Tammy would pop on the screen, IQ could barely control the urge to throw something at the image of the girl who had destroyed everything.

"IQ! IQ!" Doctor Nelson said snapping his fingers once again in front of the boy's face bringing his attention back to the boring man. "I asked, how do you feel about everything." Doctor Nelson said looking at the boy wondering what was going on in his head, for that was his job, to know what truly made this sick boy tick. "Well, sir. I miss him. I don't care how unhealthy you, my parents, Ms. Von Tussle or anyone thinks my relationship is with Fender. I love him!" IQ said as he felt a smile spread across his face at the thought of Fender.

"Son, son!" Doctor Nelson said shaking his head as he looked at the boy who was clearly sicker than he thought. "It's become obvious that you are sicker than I first thought." Doctor Nelson said realizing their session was over. "But, we shall find someway to rid you of these thoughts and feelings." Doctor Nelson said ushering the boy out to his waiting mother in the lobby. IQ's mother shot up from her position sitting reading the latest gossip about Doris Day's beach romp with Rock Hudson in Monaco. "How was it, dear?" she spoke softly to her son as he smiled weakly and stood behind her as Doctor Nelson motioned her closer to consult her further on her son's "condition."

"How is he, doctor?" she spoke nervously as if IQ had some kind of communicable disease that could easily from her to her husband and beyond. "Well, Mrs. Webster. I am afraid that the condition is much worse than we thought, he continues to say he loves this boy over and over again." Doctor Nelson said taking off his glasses to clean.

"Is there nothing else you can do, sir?" IQ's mother said almost begging for any magic potion or cure to rid her son of this disease of homosexuality. According to all the reports, this new disease was truly spreading at an alarming rate like some plague. "We can only hope through more secessions, he will soon forget all about the boy and accept our way." Doctor Nelson said placing his glasses back on before smiling trying to assure her that all would be fine in due time.

The drive home from Doctor Nelson's was spent like most drives as of late, lots of Bible radio and silence. IQ sighed glancing out the window at mid-afternoon sky as his mother began to hum along to one of the hymns on the radio and kept urging him with her eyes to join in, but he wouldn't. IQ sighed and placed his head back wondering what Fender was doing at that very moment and if Fender was thinking about him as much as he thought about him. Finally the car came to a halt and IQ opened his door and walked slowly up the steps and into the house, bounding for the stairs to get away from his mother. "IQ!" she said as she shut the front door and placed her purse on the coffee table next to the door. "I have all your assignments you need to make up, and I want them done by tomorrow so I can send them for you." she said glancing at her son with a soft and yet weak smile. "Yes, mother." IQ said in a bored voice as he took the stack of books sitting on the table and walked up toward his prison.

She stood watching him go, and sighed to herself a pitiful sigh for she knew her son was sick and needed help and so she did what any Christian women would do: Pray and go off to make her son a hardy meal.


	10. A Sentimental Man

**Chapter 10: A Sentimental Man.**

After another awkward dinner filled of references and referrals to meetings with Pastor Skip and Bible quotes, IQ made his way up to his room to finish his assignments. IQ sat steeped in homework as the sun slowly set on Baltimore and IQ could hear his family's television down stairs playing the opening theme to The Andy Griffith Show. The boy's head fell back onto his pillow as he felt tears begin to stream down his face, he had enough of being told he was sick and that what he felt for Fender was wrong, was love so wrong? IQ turned on his side and sobbed deeply into his pillow until he heard something tapping at his window.

IQ froze completely and turned ever so slightly and made out a very familiar silhouette peering in at him. IQ dashed from his bed to the window and pulled on the bottom of the window pane, pulling the form in and placing his finger to his lips. "W-What are you doing here?" he whispered trying not to alert his parents downstairs. "I couldn't take it anymore, I had to see you." Fender whispered as he held IQ tightly around the waist and looked at the form of the boy he loved dearly. "Fender, if my mother and father catch you here, I'll have to endure so much Bible quotes and hymns and trips to that god awful Doctor Nelson.. But I don't care.." IQ said kissing Fender so passionately that if Fender hadn't been holding him, he'd have fallen on his butt.

All the passion and longing was releasing from both boys as they kissed and kissed over and over, each kiss more passionate than the last. Soon, they found themselves on IQ's bed truly letting their bodies do most of the talking. After hours and hours of "reuniting": IQ lied against Fender's chest with his arm around him. "I've missed you so much.." IQ murmured as he snuggled closer to Fender, his face now completely immersed in the other boy's pectorals. "I've missed you more than you know.." Fender said gently kissing IQ on the top of the head, tightening his grip on him ever so slightly.

There's much to discuss on both ends, but for that moment, everything was still and they were happy. Ex-girlfriends, parents and boring doctors be damned, these boys didn't care who tried to stop their love, they were ready to fight for it. "I told Tammy off today, she's been trying to get me to go back to her ever since she got you suspended and blackballed." Fender said breaking the perfect silence. "That bitch how I just want to smack her across that overly made up face of hers." IQ said glancing up at Fender with a mischievous smirk.

Fender smiled gently at IQ and kissed him again so glad to be able to kiss him after so many weeks of wanting to. "You're not the only blackballed council member, Tracy Turnblad got blackballed for crashing mother-daughter day." Fender said as IQ's face went from happy to sad for he missed being on the Council. "Don't worry, baby." Fender said gently rubbing IQ's shoulders as he looked into those sad eyes of his. "I heard a rumor that Tracy and her crew are going to crash Miss Hairspray." Fender said as smiled a mischievous smile as if he knew more than he let on. "W-What?" IQ said as Fender just kept smiling like that. "Well, I talked to Seaweed and he said that they would gladly help usher you in during Miss Hairspray." Fender said watching the look of joy swipe across his love's face.

"Really? Oh my gosh, Fender!" IQ said hugging Fender tightly and then looking up at him with a soft smile as he placed a deep kiss on his lips. "IQ, dear. Are you alright?" Mrs. Webster said knocking gently on the door which sent the boys into a panic to get Fender out the window. "Y-Yes, mother! I-I'll be right there." IQ said helping Fender toss on his clothes quickly and get him out the window, but not before a wistful kiss goodbye. IQ watched the boy he loved dearly escape down the drain pipe and into the night with his heart. "IQ, open this door this instant." Mrs. Webster said once again being persistent with her son to open up. IQ opened the door ever so slightly placing his glasses on his face and holding one of his books tightly to his chest as he wiped his eyes as if he had fallen a sleep whilst studying. "Y-Yes, mother?" IQ said in a sleepy voice as his mother gave him a look of shock as if she hadn't expected her son to have been asleep. "Just came up to check on you and wish you goodnight." Mrs. Webster said hugging her son and giving him a goodnight kiss on the cheek then gently rubbing her finger against her son's cheek wistfully. She wasn't sure how her intelligent, handsome son could fall so far, but she would be damned if she was going to let her son fall to the disease of homosexuality.


End file.
